Together Forever
by AllisonFateMalfoy
Summary: My transformation from Alice Riddle to Alice Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Another year at Hogwarts. I can't believe I am already a fifth year Gryffindor. Oh! Wait! Let me introduce myself. My name is Alice Riddle. I am, obviously, a Hogwarts student. Right now, I am on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a 15 year old girl, well, witch. I am pretty short and I have blonde hair and blue eyes. People call me "cute" and "hot" but I never believed either of those things. I'm just average. But I am very light, 93 pounds to be exact.

I sit in the booth alone, the ride has just begun. God, I am so lonely! I sigh and gaze out the window. Usually, the sight always cheers me up, but not this time I'm afraid.

"Mind if I come in?"

I feel my heart flutter, my cheeks heating lightly and a smile forming. I turn to my all time best friend, Scorpius, grinning at me from the doorway. Don't tell anyone, but I have had a crush on him since I was a little girl. I lied. The sight of Scorpius cheers me up. No matter the circumstances.

"Where were you?" I scoot over so he has room to sit with me. He sits down and slings his arm over the seat back behind me.

"With Al, where else?" Albus is Scorpius's other friend. More like his best guy friend. I'm okay with that, but sometimes I feel a little left out. This is one of those times.

My smile falters. "Right, of course." My gaze sweeps back outside.

He frowns and nudges me. "Hey, you know I'd never ditch you for the world." He gives me that cute little smile that makes my insides melt.

I roll my eyes and give him a playful shove. "Yeah, yeah." I cross my arms and curl up at the window, suddenly feeling sleepy. I hear him chuckle softly next to me and stand up. I hear his clothing rustle behind me, he puts his jacket over my shoulders and quietly walks out.

Before he completely shuts the door, he says "I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." He winks and walks out.

Oh Scorpius, how did I ever manage without you?


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice? Hey. It's time to go." I feel a soft nudge on my arm. I blink groggily and let my vision adjust.

"Hm?" I ask the figure in front of me. I can't help but yawn and rub my eyes.

"C'mon. We're here." He shakes my shoulder gently, I grumble and brush him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I stand up and stretch the rest of my sleepiness away. I look down at myself. Yeesh. I am a mess. My skirt turned sideways, my button up wrinkled, my hair astray and drool dried on my cheek. My god, I am so attractive. I roll my eyes and wipe off my dried spit and fix myself up the best I can.

He stands there watching me carefully, of course I didn't notice until I turned towards the door. Scorpius has been watching me carefully for the past few months. We are attached by the hip, so it seems. He would never dare leave me on my own. I have had a bad history when I am left alone. Things happen, not good things.

Oh dear. I feel it coming on again. Ever since I can remember, I've had a condition. A heart condition. I was diagnosed with it when I had my first episode, thank god Scorpius wasn't around. I was extremely dizzy and my heart pounded, I was unable to stop sweating. My governess thankfully caught me when I collapsed. I really hope this doesn't happen right now.

He sees the signs, he just doesn't know what they are. I tie my hair back as a distraction, perhaps it'll cool me down. I turn to him and smile sweetly. "Can I use the bathroom before we leave?"

He relaxes a little, giving me a lazy smile. "Make it qui-"

Before he finishes, I'm already down the aisle, trying to stay conscious. I am so lucky I keep my medication with me at all times. My legs decide I don't wanna stand, all sounds are gone except my racing heartbeat. I make it to the bathroom just in time and slam the door, locking it before Scorpius reaches the handle.

"Alice? Are you alright? Let me in." Scorpius's constant knocking makes my head throb. I stick my hand in my handbag and pull out my syringe. It may be a strange way to take heart medication, but I refuse to swallow pills. Regardless of my loathing of needles, it's pretty painless and fast acting. My nearly numb hand clutches the cold glass, I yank it from my bag, nearly gone, but it'll supply me just fine. I jab the needle in my upper arm, injecting all the syrupy contents that keep me alive.

I inhale deeply. Yes. I can breathe again. I smile to myself, always prepared. I put the syringe back in my bag, his pounding on the door has become more urgent.

"Alice," he says in his serious tone, "I swear to god I will break this door down if you do not answer me."

Bloody hell. Better open the door. I swing it open, putting on my usual cheery face, letting him know everything's hunky dory. "Can a girl get a minute?" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at his, but the cute kind of pouting.

He takes me by my forearm and pulls me forward a little. "Are you alright? You kind of fell into the bathroom and slammed the door... Are you hiding something from me?" Scorpius gives me a quick once over, glad the hole where the needle went in is nearly invisible.

"Can you give me a reason why I wouldn't be okay?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe because you just FELL into the bathroom?" He puts his hands on his hips.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Oh hush, I'm fine. Let's get going."

He pauses for a moment and nods, then follows behind me carrying our bags. Whew, that one was almost too close. I can't have him knowing. Not yet. He's got enough to worry about already. Scorpius is considering trying out for Quidditch to play against Gryffindor, my house. Both him and Al are Slytherins. Albus has started hanging out with a pretty girl instead of Scorpius I've recently noticed, I'm going to need to ask about that. They're getting pretty close and he hasn't even introduced us yet! However, she looks so familiar... I wonder...? Perhaps not, I haven't seen her in so many years. It can't possibly be my long-lost best friend, Angel. Or... can it?


End file.
